Where I Belong
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: "I'm here now Sookie, I'm right where I belong. It just took me a while to come to my senses." He replies softly.


**WHERE I BELONG**

**Author Note: This was written for Gyllene's HEA Contest! **

**Warning: Swearing…**

* * *

><p>It started with… he wasn't actually too sure what it started with. Maybe at first he had begun to want Sookie in spite of Compton, after all he knew the plans of the Queen and that idiot. He knew what Sookie was the second she walked into the doors of Fangtasia. Yet the more he had come to know the strange woman he seemed to…like her.<p>

He risked everything to save her when she needed to be saved, throwing himself in front of her at the bombing of Godric's nest. His chest riddled with silver, yet she still sucked them out even without him asking her too. Though he didn't stop her at all, didn't bother to tell her that the silver would push itself out in time; he didn't want to. He just wanted to have that connection with her, no matter how much of an ass he may be.

"Eric." Pam calls, her eyes scanning the dark hole that was Fangtasia's torture room.

His eyes flickered to life before turning to his progeny, his free progeny. Oh he had made mistakes, many he didn't regret but causing Pamela pain was one of them. Making her suffer under his stupidity, yet she still followed him; loved him.

"Pamela." Eric rasps as he stands, emerging from the shadows.

Pam's eyes flicker over her master before hardening. "You are a mess. I should have known you would return to this…hell hole." She hummed, her heels clacking on the floor while she move forward towards her maker slightly, stopping at the rusted metal posts. Her nose scrunched up in disgust, the scent of that _vermin_Newlin still remained.

"There is no other place to go Pamela. This… is my home." He replied with a tired sigh. "This is where I belong."

Pamela frowned before moving forward and doing the only thing she has done once towards Eric, uppercutting him. "Are you listening? Good, now you need to get you… are those khakis? Oh god it's worse than I thought. You need to get up and out of this basement. I am not going to let you rot in this hell hole of a dungeon any longer." She growled out before grasping the back of his leather jacket and dragging him up the stairs to his throne.

"Pamela!" Eric snarled as he flopped back into the seat, yet he allowed her to do this.

"Now you listen to me and listen well. It has been a year, a year of boredom running this New Blood idea of yours and not only that I have heard from Jessica that Sookie is just as bad since the death of Bill. God why am I being so nice, it burns; she was the one to deliver the True Death to Bill all by her lonesome and has been locked in her home since. I want you to go over there and… I can't even believe this… I want my maker back, that brutal, sarcastic Viking god who changed me and if that girl can help with this go and get her." She drawled out before snapping her fingers, Ginger was immediately at her side with Eric's usual clothes.

He didn't know what to do; he had thought Sookie moved on like Bill had wanted. Had gotten married or at least had a family by now and yet she was wallowing just as much as he was. What the fuck was with that? Pamela was right, this wasn't him at all, and he had given up hope breaking the one rule he gave himself. Looking down at himself he cringed, what the fuck was he wearing?

Pamela smirked as she saw her Maker begin to return to his normal frame of mind, his normal self. "Finally."

Eric stood with a smirk on his face before ripping the poor excuse of ugly clothing from his frame, making Ginger nearly collapse before quickly changing into his usual style. "Much better, now Pam if you'll excuse me."

He took to the air as soon as he reached the outside, breathing in the fresh night air of Louisiana, before dropping in front of the darkened Stackhouse home. Cocking his head to the side he walked up the stairs, if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have known anyone was here at all. But he could hear the slight thump of Sookie's heart on the second floor.

"How long?" He asks, turning to the red head by the swing.

"A while. She loves you just as much she loved Bill you know." Jessica replied solemnly as she stood and moved to Eric's side. "We take turns to make sure she's okay." With that she was gone, leaving Eric alone on the porch.

With a frown he turned back to the door and knocked, the sound of a thump followed soon after before the footfalls on the floor. He watched from the window as Sookie walked down the stairs, her eyes hollow before flicking the light on.

"Who is it?"

"Sookie." He called softly, causing the woman to fling the door open, her eyes wide in disbelief as she took him in.

"Eric? Is it really you?" She asks unsure, her eyes sparking back to life.

"Yes Sookie, it is." He replies softly, opening the screen door and raising his hand for her to take. Only to find her in his arms mere seconds later, humming softly he wrapped his arms around hers.

"I missed you." She whispers minutes later. "I had thought you were gone too, no matter what anyone said, I couldn't feel you anymore and…" She trailed off causing him to hold her tighter.

"I'm here now Sookie, I'm right where I belong. It just took me a while to come to my senses." He replies softly.

"Good, never leave."

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Cannon bleh, but how did you like it? I'm not too use to writing this pairing all too much. <strong>

**TDFS**


End file.
